1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding-wire controlling rod device for chair adjustment having a pivoting rod pulling guiding-wires and a controlling rod pivotally aligning to the pivoting rod so that the guiding-wire controlling rod device has multiple operational stages and functions to respectively control the guiding-wires to simplify the setup procedure and to facilitate a user's operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A comfortable chair must have multiple adjustment devices for various functions, such as up-down adjustment of a seat, forward-backward adjustment of a backrest, inclining adjustment of a backrest, etc. Because those adjustment devices are controlled by pulling of a guiding-wire, each adjustment device has a single controlling rod collectively attached under the seat for operating by a user. Therefore, a chair with various functions must have several controlling rods under the seat to allow the user to select between different functions in operation.
Although the conventional chair with multiple adjustment devices has its controlling rods for different functions mounted under the seat for handy operation by the user, too many controlling rods make remembering the precise location of a particular one difficult for the function he/she desires. Thus, the user has to get up from the chair to check for the right controlling rod. Therefore, it not only fails the setup intention of the controlling rods under the chair (it is suppose to allow the user to operate when sitting on the chair) to cause inconvenience in practical operation, but also influences the appearance of the chair.
Although a conventional multiple adjustment device achieves the fundamental requirement and efficiency in respect of a chair application, it still has drawbacks and insufficiency about the environmental issue, stability, economic and development efficiency, and exclusivity of industrial application so that it cannot develop more specific industrial application.